Medley's
by luna-magic-2005
Summary: Kagome always knew the way to a mans heart was through his stomach. Lucky for her, Sesshoumaru was a very hungry man.  Written in response to Smittee's Alphabet Challenge on Dokuga!
1. A

Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha. Not even a little.

This is written for Smittee's Alphabet Challenge!

Every week, she will put out a single prompt, starting with the letter of the alphabet that's next in line. So that means, twenty-six letters, twenty-six chapters! Please enjoy the start of what I hope will be a smart, funny, romantic story based off my two favorite Inuyasha characters!

This will be a collection of one-shots, so chapter length will vary from chapter to chapter.

…

Medley's

1: A

By: Luna

…

Kagome smiled cheerfully as she poured coffee into a traveling mug, keeping up a lively stream of conversation as she then toasted her customer a bagel. As she slid her offerings across the counter, then elderly man gave her a roguish wink as he slid her more than the cost of coffee.

Winking back, she pocketed her tip and sighed, utterly content. She heard the front doors bell chime, telling her she had another customer. Looking over, warmth spread through her middle, around her heart. _He _was back again. A customer she was already half in love with, and she didn't even know his name.

His hair must have grayed prematurely, for his silver locks held a purity she's rarely seen. His aristocratic features, though currently pinched, were heart-stoppingly _gorgeous_. His hair was cropped short in the back but grew a little longer in front, where his bangs brushed against his eyebrows and the tips of his ears.

His eyes were a hazel so warm they appeared golden. Though the color was that of a warm sunset, the expression in them was like ice as he went to a corner booth and sat down, his movements uncharacteristically short and choppy, far different from his usual grace.

Smiling, she automatically started grinding fresh coffee beans, then brewing until it made two perfect shots of espresso. She mixed that with four ground cloves, a half teaspoon of allspice and cinnamon, then topped it with a lavish dollop of whipped cream.

She pulled out a secret stash of handmade chocolate truffles, which she made every week just for him. She placed two carefully on a small plate on top of a paper doily, before placing the hot espresso on the tray next to the chocolates. Picking the tray up, she made her way to her favorite customer before placing the coffee and chocolate, both unasked for but needed, in front of him.

His golden eyes took in her offerings, staring at the truffles before closing his eyes and breathing in the spicy smell of her Viennese Espresso.

"Bad day?" She asked sympathetically as he reached for the coffee, holding it under his nose for a moment to breath in the aroma before taking a slow sip.

"Hnn." He sighed at the spicy flavor. He reached for a truffle. "My father fired me."

Kagome gasped. "Your own _father?_"

He took a bite of chocolate, savoring the sweet flavor mixed with the spiciness of the drink. "I had forgotten to mention that I had started my own business… and the fact that I recently bought him out."

"Er… so how could he fire you if you technically own his own company?" She asked, a little confused.

"I only bought the business," he told her, his eyes back to his espresso. "Not the management."

"I hope he doesn't hate you." She said, grimacing at the whole situation.

He paused, the espresso cup half way to his lips. "No." He stated, almost curiously. "He was quite proud of me."

Blinking, Kagome gave on of the curls falling out of her bun an absent tug, before she shrugged in acceptance of her ignorance. "So this is a bad day… how?"

He was scowling now, his fingers clenching around the little cup with a little more force than necessary. "My brother is coming to visit."

Okay, now she was completely lost. Family was supposed to be a good thing. Wasn't it? "I'm sorry?"

For the first time he tipped his head up and met her eyes, and the color in them took her breath away. She's never seen a color so gold before…

"If you knew him, you really would be sorry." He was scowling at her. Not the expression she had been hoping for, but at least now he was actually looking at her. Did he notice the new earrings she bought yesterday…?

"Well, I really am sorry I don't understand your family's dynamics. I love it when my brother comes to visit me." She said with a smile, hoping that he noticed the subtle shade of coral she added to her lips that day.

"He is the lowest of the low." Her customer confirmed. "A beast with no manners. On the food chain, he would be a crustacean."

She chortled at his rant; she's never seen him so vehement before - but sobered quickly when he glared at her. She patted his shoulder in commiseration. "I'm sorry, sir. Please feel free to come in here anytime you need a break from your brother, and I'll serve you one of my special pick-me-ups."

He huffed, turning his attention back to his half eaten truffle. "Then you may expect to see me in here quite a bit this week."

If that was the case, she hoped his brother visited more often!

.oOoOoOoOo.

**Prompt: Abapical, Smitee's ABC Challenge, April 21st**** 2011**

**Words: 802**

Definition: Abapical - the lowest point.


	2. B

Standard disclaimer applies.

All recipes were obtained from the internet. Those who know me know I do not cook. Ever. Except maybe the occasional Mac n' Cheese (and even that comes out wrong).

…

Medley's

1: B

By: Luna

…

When Sesshoumaru entered the usually quiet and docile café, his ears were assaulted by a confused mix of voices; cheers, yells, boo's, and laughter. He stood frozen at the doorway, unsure of whether he should stay or go. There was hardly an open seat in the house, and he hated crowds.

Just when he started to edge out the door, he caught sight of a familiar face, and hesitated. Though smiling, the waitress that usually served him looked frazzled… and slightly harassed. And for some unknown reason, Sesshoumaru found himself moving deeper into the throng of bodies, until he made it to his back corner that had, miraculously, been kept clear.

Unfortunately the waitress that approached him was not _his_ waitress, and he scowled at her when she asked him his order. "Where is the woman that usually serves this table?"

The woman looked confused. "I don't know what you're talking about, sir. This has always been my table."

Sesshoumaru huffed, irritation creeping along his spine, and he had to remind himself that he needed to be polite to lesser beings with little intelligence. Slowly, he said, "No, it has not. She is petite, has black hair and blue eyes."

The confused look in the waitress' eyes disappeared and she laughed. "Oh, you mean Kagome-sama!"

Kagome-_sama_?

The waitress seemed to notice his confusion, for she elaborated. "Kagome-sama is the _owner_ of Medley's, sir, not a waitress. She only comes out to serve - _oh!_"

Interestingly enough, the daft woman colored, and she muttered something before scurrying off. He sat there scowling down at the table, not really knowing what to order. Whenever he sat down, his waitress - _Kagome_ - would take one look at him and bring out a coffee without saying a word, each blend and taste different than the last. He dreaded the waitress coming back to ask his order, because how was he supposed to know?

He did not want anybody but _her _serving his food, but did not know how to voice his complaint without making the daft girl cry - it had happened before, and if his Kagome really was the owner of this establishment, he did not want to make her mad at him for being rude to one of her girls.

To his relief, Kagome appeared in the crowd, and she made a beeline for him. He felt pleased at this, and relaxed slightly.

"Hi!" She said brightly as she moved to stand in front of him. "I didn't think you'd actually make it today!"

He was unable to tell her his reasons why he even bothered in the first place. "Hnn."

"Sorry about the crowd, I guess a high school championship game let out, and they came here." She said apologetically, wincing when the sound of something breaking reached their corner. "Er, I'll be right back, sir!"

Her small form was instantly swallowed by the crowd, and he scowled at teenagers and adults alike who did not know how to conduct themselves in public.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when she made it to the back of her shop, the cool temperature of the kitchen helping cool her down a bit. It was too rowdy, and she hoped tonight's crowd would help pay for the damage they were already creating. She had issued warnings, and she only hoped that they would comply.

Rolling her shoulders, she closed her eyes, smiling a little as she thought of what flavor her nameless customer was in for today. Decision made, she got to work.

As her coffee grinder hummed and started to brew, she pulled out cinnamon, chocolate syrup, nutmeg, sugar, and a carton of heavy cream. She combined a half cup of heavy cream with a quarter teaspoon of nutmeg, a table spoon of sugar, three quarters of cinnamon, and then whipped them together quickly with an expert flick of her wrist.

Using a demitasse cup, she poured in one teaspoon of chocolate syrup before pulling out the small pot of just brewed double strength gourmet coffee - using four tablespoons of coffee to every twelve ounces of water - adding a teaspoon of cinnamon into the mix before she poured the coffee into the demitasse, stirring the brew thoroughly before topping it off with a dollop of her just-made spiced whipped cream.

Though she made enough for four, she only took a single cup with her and placed it on her tray before running to the refrigerator, where she had her present waiting for him.

Last night, knowing her customers penchant for things with a mix of sweet and spicy, she had made him a chocolate-glazed chocolate tart. She had started by making a graham cracker crust with nine graham crackers finely ground to make approximately one cup, mixed with melted butter and sugar and baked for about ten minutes until it was firm. For the filling she brought one and a quarter cup of heavy cream to a boil, then poured nine ounces of chopped bittersweet chocolate and stirred until smooth.

She then whisked together eggs, vanilla extract, and salt in another bowl before stirring into the melted chocolate. After pouring the mixture into the nine-inch round fluted tart pan, crust already cooled inside, she baked until the filling was set about three inches from the edge and, when gently tapped, still wobbled in the middle. She set her tart in her pan rack to cool for an hour before placing it in the refrigerator overnight.

The tart was best the day it is made, but since she made it the night before she refrained from adding the glaze until that very morning. She made the glaze by heating two tablespoons of heavy cream before stirring in nearly two cups of finely chopped bittersweet chocolate until smooth. Next she stirred in corn syrup and warm water, and once smooth she poured the glaze over her tart to coat evenly.

She had tried a piece earlier in the afternoon, and it made her toes curl it was so delicious. Humming to herself as she cut a small slice for her favorite customer; she set it down next to the cup of Mexican Coffee before hurrying outside.

She preened, happiness bubbling inside her, when his eyes landed on her offering with what might have been lust, and maybe just a little relief. He sipped the spicy coffee before trying a small bite of tart, and she beamed when he closed his eyes at the taste.

"Is everything to your liking?"

When he opened his eyes to stare at her, the back ground noises disappeared, and for one small moment in time it was just the two of them, and he was looking at _her_, and not just what she brought out to him.

And he said, "Yes," very softly. "Yes, I think it is."

.oOoOoOoOo.

**Prompt: Babeldom, Smitee's ABC Challenge, May 5****th**** 2011**

**Words: 1142**

**A/N: **If you guys haven't realized it yet, this story has the main focus of food… and romance. ^^


End file.
